Déjà vu
by tech-17
Summary: Hope Short: first female captain in LEPretrieval. Athena Fowl, 12 year old genius. Sound Familiar? Mostly my own characters
1. Chapter 1

**Déjà vu**

**Author Note: The main character of this story is my creation. She showed up originally in the story "Pickup Chix". The stories aren't really related though, one reference at the very end, that's it.**

**RAHbooks said in a comment for "Pickup Chix" that she hoped i wrote more stories about Hope, so her we go.**

**Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns the Artemis Fowl series. Eoin Colfer is an Irish adult man. As stated in my profile, I am a 17 year old American girl. So if you think I own Artemis Fowl, there's a lovely padded room waiting for you at the J. Argon clinic.**

Captain Hope Short of LEP Retrieval strode purposefully down the hall toward the Commander's office. A smile flickered across her lips as a lower ranking officer scurried away from her. A good portion of the lower ranks were scared of her. Of course, she was the first female captain in Retrieval. Her great-aunt, Holly was the first female in Recon. After her clearing the way other girls had joined Recon, but until Hope, Retrieval had been just men. It was understandable, as Retrieval was more dangerous. Hope liked it.

She knocked on the door and heard the Commander sigh. "Come in."

Commander Trouble Kelp looked up. "Whadda ya want Short?"

"Clearance to go to the surface tomorrow sir. I haven't completed the ritual in ages. I'm running low on magic."

Trouble thought about it. "OK, but you're on babysitting duty."

"Pardon me sir?"

"Grubb needs to complete the ritual too. I don't trust him on the surface alone."

"Ah. Yes sir. Babysitting Grubb."

Trouble smiled slightly. "Don't tell him I said that."

Hope nodded. "Understood. Is he here today?"

"Yep. He's probably in his office, getting ready to file a complaint."

Hope grinned. Captain Grubb Kelp was a notorious complainer.

As she turned to leave Trouble said, "Oh, and Short?"

She turned back, "Yes Commander?"

"Don't get kidnapped."

Hope grinned. The Commander was referring to when Holly had been kidnapped by Artemis Fowl years ago. "What about Grubb?" she asked jokingly. She respected the Commander, but the Shorts and Kelps had been close for a while. Hope had known Trouble when she was still in school. He had been like an uncle to her, even though they weren't truly related.

Trouble grinned. "Don't let my brother do anything stupid or you'll regret it. I'll permanently assign you to work with him."

Hope shuddered. She liked Grubb well enough. He was a bit older than her; after all, she hadn't joined the LEP until a year after Holly disappeared in Hybras. Grubb had been like a big brother to her. That didn't mean she wanted to work with him all the time. He was still the biggest complainer in the LEP.

Hope went to go find Grubb. As predicted, he was in his office.

"You better not be writing a complaint." Hope said jokingly.

Grubb pouted. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that your brother wants you to come with me to complete the ritual tomorrow."

Grubb sighed. "Oh, OK."

"Can you meet me at the shuttle port tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"See you tomorrow Grubb."

**Reviews make me feel special.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Hope met Grubb at the shuttle port. A wave of the LEP badge got them through the lines. Some People might have questioned using the badges when not on a mission, but they needed to complete the ritual so they wouldn't be caught on a mission without magic, so it was LEP related. Hope didn't care anyway. She may have been a cop, but like Holly, she didn't always follow the rules. Grubb had learned long ago to shut up and follow. He had been a captain longer, but Hope had something about her that got her more respect. The stealth black jumpsuits of Retrieval One helped too. People recognized them as elite, and therefore gave them more respect.

They got to the surface quickly and fired up their wings. Grubb let Hope lead. Tara was closest, but they both agreed that it would be better to fly to a different magical hot spot. Besides, they had all night, and everybody would make detours as an excuse to stay out longer.

Hope dared Grubb to a race. She was surprised when he almost beat her. She landed just ahead of him. Taking off her helmet she said, "Wow Grubb, you're getting good!"

"Thanks. You know you aren't supposed to take your helmet off."

Hope shrugged. "Rules are made to be broken."

"You're supposed to be a cop."

"Fine, some rules, in some circumstances. Come on Grubb, I'm a Short. What'd you expect?"

Grubb sighed, bending to look for an acorn. Hope quickly found one and pocketed it. They would then fly somewhere else and plant them. Grubb was having trouble finding one. He crawled away from her into a bushy area, still searching. Hope walked over to the oak tree and looked at the names carved in Gnomish there. _Artemis + Holly._

"Artemis and Holly. Touching. The heart's kind of confusing though. Didn't he kidnap her?"

Hope turned around. A human girl stood there. She looked like a teenager, with black hair and icy blue eyes. Hope gasped. She looked like Holly's husband, Artemis. Hope knew the story. Artemis had kidnapped Holly at this very spot. Fate had kept pushing them together until they became friends. The crazy pixie Opal had turned Artemis into an elf trying to get revenge, and Holly had married him.

She looked at the girl, saying the same words Holly had said all those years ago. _**"Stay back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with."**_

The girl laughed. She was wearing mirrored sunglasses, and could read Gnomish. Apparently she knew a lot about the People. Who was she? Hope asked her.

"I am Athena Fowl. You may recognize the name Fowl. Artemis Fowl once captured a fairy here and held it for ransom. Now I will do the same. Only I am not weak like that fool that is my uncle. I will not make the mistakes he did. I want fairy gold, and I won't be giving any of it back."

Hope pulled a gold coin from her pocket. "If I give you this, will you let me go? It's fairy gold."

The girl scoffed. "You think one coin will be sufficient? Fool. She clapped her hands twice. Another girl appeared and pulled out a gun, hitting her in the shoulder with a dart. Hope passed out.

**Autor Note: In my world, Artemis became an elf through another one of Opal's plots gone wrong. Read my other fic "me, mysELF and i" and it'll make sense.**

**Reviews make me feel special.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Foaly was in the ops booth. Hope and Grubb's helmet feeds were on one computer screen. Foaly idly noticed that they had gone to Holly's favorite spot for the ritual. Hope took off her helmet. Foaly sighed. It was against regulations. He heard Grubb tell her that. Then he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Artemis and Holly. Touching."

Foaly was fixed on the helmet feed. Thankfully Hope had set her helmet down so he could see what was happening. Grubb's helmet showed that he was totally oblivious. Not surprising. He watched the girl knock Hope out and fish the acorn out of her pocket.

"Won't be making that mistake." She was referring to how Holly had gotten her magic during the Fowl Manor Siege.

Foaly moaned. "Oh, no." He sighed. "Commander! Holly! Artemis! Ops booth! Now!" he yelled.

55555

Grubb crawled out of the bushes, having finally found an acorn. "Hope? Hope!"

Her helmet was there, but she was gone. Foaly's voice came through his own helmet. "Grubb! She got kidnapped by a mud girl." Foaly sighed. "Get back here. Now."

55555

Trouble Kelp, Artemis Fowl and Holly were reviewing the footage from Hope's camera. Trouble sighed. "You know, I told her when I gave her clearance not to get kidnapped."

Holly shook her head. "What are we going to do?"

Artemis was thinking. "Send a relative who should be dead to get Hope then mind wipe her."

Trouble nodded. "I suppose that could work. Holly, will you go with him?"

"Of course. Everyone knows Artemis and I are better than anyone for saving the world."

Artemis grinned. "It can't be any harder than saving the world from myself. We've done that."

"True. But this girl apparently knows a lot about us. I wonder how."

Artemis cursed suddenly. "Remember how I got my memory back after you mind wiped me? I had a computer disk. I had forgotten about it. It would have been in my room. When we were in Hybras, my mother put my things in the attic. They were making her sad. I bet the disk fell out and was left in the attic."

"That would explain how she only knows the beginning of our story. She said she was confused by the heart on the tree."

Artemis nodded. "Well Commander, are we cleared to go to the surface?"

Trouble nodded. "Just to be safe, I'm coming with you. In case history decides to repeat itself."

**Reviews make me feel special.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

Hope awoke in a concrete cell. There was nothing there but a small wooden cot. Apparently Holly's trick with the acorn wouldn't be working. Her bed had been metal and much heavier, allowing her to make a hole in the cement. Checking her pockets she realized the acorn was gone. She sighed. There was a cut on the back of her hand. That meant she had no magic left. That was odd, she hadn't been out of magic, just low. Then she noticed the pinprick. They had drained her magic.

The door opened. A girl, a little older than the first, with blonde hair and green eyes poked her head in. "Oh, you're awake. I'm supposed to feed you when you wake up. Athena's disk didn't say what you fairies eat. So, what do I feed you?"

"Fruit or vegetables, and they need to be washed. And do you have any coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Yes, coffee. Fairies drink coffee. I need caffeine."

"Huh, well OK. Wait, caffeine doesn't do anything for magic, does it?"

"Shouldn't Athena know? And anyways, no, it doesn't. Actually, I've had mud man coffee before. Fairy coffee has way more caffeine. Well, the kind I drink does anyway."

55555

The girl brought a variety of vegetables and a cup of strong coffee. She also brought a cream and some sugar packets that said they came from McDonalds. Hope ignored them, drinking just the coffee.

"Thanks. Hey, what's your name? You look familiar. Is your last name Butler?"

"No, but my mom's maiden name is. My name's Jennifer. My mom's name is Juliet. She knows about the fairies too. She didn't want us to kidnap you. Apparently she's friends with you People." Jennifer seemed confused. "Of course, she also claimed that Athena's uncle, Artemis, is an elf, even though everyone knows he died when he was like 17."

"Do you think I could meet her? I heard she was a great wrestler."

"She is still a great wrestler, and no, you cannot see her because Athena says she might take your side. I love my mom, but she's kinda crazy. Of course, I didn't think fairies were real, so I don't know anymore."

"What's your relation to Athena?"

"Well, my mom is her dad's bodyguard. Athena's 12, but she's really smart, she says she's smarter that that Artemis guy. He's her uncle, but he died. Or at least, he's supposed to have died. Mom says he didn't."

"Artemis had two brothers, didn't he? Which one is Athena's dad?"

"Myles. Wait, how'd you know that?"

"I know Artemis personally. He's married to my great-aunt. They've got a son. He's in what mud men would call college."

Jennifer stared. "This is too weird. Hey, who's your great-aunt? Not Holly?"

"Yep."

"But he kidnapped her! How could she marry someone like that?"

Hope shrugged. "How should I know?"

Jennifer shook her head and left.

**Reviews make me feel special.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Artemis and Holly were on their way to the shuttleport. Trouble was going to meet them there. "It feels like Mulch should be here. He always helped us save the world."

Holly grinned. "He's coming. Trouble went to get him."

Artemis smiled, seeing the shuttleport come into view. Mulch Diggums was standing out front.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"You always help us save the world." Holly said. "And this time, we're saving it from a Fowl, so you know it won't go as planned."

Mulch grinned. "You're a Fowl too you know."

Holly grimaced. "I know. What was I thinking?" she said jokingly.

Artemis grinned. "Next we'll have to save the would from a younger you instead of a younger me."

"No, Artemis, we won't. See, unlike you, I was a good kid."

"Except for that time when we went back in time. You were a bad fairy then. Don't the people frown upon kissing mud boys?"

"You know, I still get dirty looks occasionally, from people who remember when we first met you and haven't forgiven you yet."

Trouble groaned. "Do you think you two could stop fighting for five minutes?"

Mulch grinned. "Apparently you don't know them very well Commander. They never stop fighting."

Trouble sighed. "Let's just go."

**Reviews make me feel special.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

Juliet Butler walked down the staircase of Fowl Manor. After she had divorced her husband she had gone back to using the name Butler. It gave her a better reputation anyway. Her and her daughter lived in Fowl Manor. She still served as a bodyguard for the Fowl Twins occasionally. Her daughter, Jennifer, would probably end up, to some extent, a bodyguard for Athena Fowl.

Juliet didn't like Athena. She reminded her of Artemis Fowl as a child. She had somehow found out about the fairies too, and decided to kidnap one. Jennifer had told her. Juliet didn't like it, but it was too late to do anything directly. And she hadn't been in contact with the fairies in years, she wasn't sure she could get in touch with them to tell them. They probably already knew anyway.

Juliet heard a noise. The front door was opening. Two small figures were standing in the doorway. Juliet smiled. "Hey stinky."

One of the figures jumped. Mulch Diggums stepped into the light. "Hey, Smelly."

Juliet grinned. "Here to rescue your fairy friend?"

"Yup. Well, I'm just here to pick the lock then stand guard. Knock out anyone who could cause a problem. Like I did with your brother that one time." Mulch grinned.

"Actually, Juliet, I'm here to rescue the fairy." came a voice from thin air.

"I assume that's Holly Short?"

"Nope, it's Holly Fowl now, been so for a while."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"Hello Juliet." Artemis said from the shadows. He stepped forward into the light. Juliet hugged him. She studied his face. He looked older than when she had last saw him when he was human, but younger than he should have. And he was too short.

"I am here to speak to my niece."

Juliet understood. "Will you be mindwiping her?"

"Yes. You of course, can remember, provided you don't tell anyone."

"You'll need to wipe my daughter too. I'll get both of them and bring them here."

55555

Holly crept through Fowl Manor to her old cell. She let Hope out and they went to assist with the mind wipes. Holly might be needed with the _mesmer_, as neither Artemis nor Mulch had magic.

Artemis was finishing explaining things to the two girls. "I hope you two will behave." he turned to Holly. Do you think we could leave Athena's memory of me? Maybe just fuzzy. She would think it was a dream. Her dead uncle come back to haunt her for her crimes. I don't look much older than when I supposedly died."

Holly thought about it. "I suppose. The last thing we need is another kid like you were."

Holly sent Hope outside with Mulch while she finished the mindwipes with Artemis. Hope watched Artemis sigh as he looked at what was once his home, then they turned to leave.

**Reviews make me feel special.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

The newspapers were going crazy. Another Fowl kidnapping. Thankfully this one ended in a mindwipe. Hope smiled, reading the news.

"Crisis averted." Foaly said.

Hope nodded. Just then, she noticed Chix Verbil coming toward her. He was grinning. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and waved it at him. He abruptly turned and left. Foaly laughed. "Would you really light him on fire again?" (A/N: See story "Pickup Chix")

Hope shrugged. "Maybe. You have to admit, it was funny."

Foaly rolled his eyes. Then they heard the familiar voice of the Commander. "Short! Get in here!"

Hope sighed. "I'm in so much trouble."

Foaly shrugged. "Grubb was in more."

Holly sighed, and headed for the Commander's office.

"You're not in trouble. Opal Koboi's sister just decided to get revenge for her sister."

Hope sighed. "At least I don't have to work with a mud boy."

"Nope, you get to work with a mud girl who somehow broke through the mindwipe."

"Seriously?"

Trouble laughed. "No. you get to work with Grubb."

End

**Me: Reviews make me feel special.**

**Random person: You are special.**

**Me: *grinning like the Cheshire cat* I know. Dr. Argon said so. *face falls* Wait. He said Opal was special too. And Orion. *panics* **

**Random person: if you review she'll shut up. Well, for a few minutes.**

**Me: *running around in circles***

**Person: You are special**

Me: *grinns* I know…


End file.
